The Punishment
by CC Goddess
Summary: Hera has gone beyond what she thought she was doing right, and her master and husband is not pleased.


**The Punishment**

 _Pairing:_ Zeus/Hera

 _Warning:_ Do **not** under any circumstances read my story if you are: Below 18 years of age (17 and below), triggered by the topics regarding BDSM, uncomfortable with any graphic, sexual content in stories, uncomfortable with profanities/curses and/or against the idea of sexualizing the gods of Greek mythology (but really, they're _myths_ ).

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Greek mythology.

* * *

Zeus was mad.

As they drove home, his annoyance filled the car. Avoiding it, Hera looked anywhere but at him. Her black cocktail dress clung gently, emphasizing her rounded breasts and strong body, and falling diagonally across her legs. Trying to gauge just how angry he was, she glanced sideways. His hands whitely gripping the wheel betrayed the angry words he held inside. Her gaze lifted to his closely cropped dark hair, and smooth, strong jaw.

 _Titans help me,_ she thought. _He's sexy even when he's angry and even when I know what's coming._ The thought of the night ahead sent a line of nervous fear running up her back even as she felt herself warm with anticipation. He often spanked her as part of play, but somehow, when she was being spanked as a punishment her arousal was more intense. At those times, the fire of the spanking made her swear by the Styx she could think of that she wouldn't transgress again, even as her pussy dripped and his touch shuddered her into orgasm after orgasm. The memory of it made her clit tingle, and she tried to subtly cross her legs, hoping he wouldn't notice.

When they arrived in the mansion, he commanded her in a firm voice, "You know your position. Get there."

Hera slipped off her dress, then the tights, rolled off and thrown in the hamper, then the sheer black panties and bra. Once naked, she climbed onto their bed, bent over on her elbows and knees and waited.

When she was being punished, she was not allowed to move while he got ready. The air seemed suddenly cool and she shivered as she heard him taking off his suit and sliding drawers open to get supplies for the night. Drawers meant the vibrator, which meant pleasure along with the pain. The realization of that turned her shiver from one of cold to one of desire.

"You were very poorly behaved tonight," Zeus said as he moved into position behind her, taking a moment to admire the curve of her back and her pussy peeking from between her spread legs. He shook his head, amazed as always. What had Hera been thinking acting the way she did tonight? Had she been seeking attention? Didn't she realize that all she had to do to get attention was walk into a room?

The instant they had arrived at the party, he saw every head turn to stare at her, with her thick flowing brown hair, and her beautiful long legs. But, it was her eyes that caught them-framed with curly long lashes, they were large, dark and so open you couldn't help but be entranced. That was the effect of being a goddess, even in today's times. She stunned even the most hardened mythological creatures speechless, but her insecurity made her believe that people were simply uninterested. This belief made her do stupid things: talk about his former affairs like Io, Danae and Leto while convincing the other gods that her husband was no better than the next mortal who tried to have sex with everybody. And he stood on watching helplessly.

Zeus hated being helpless.

"What is your safe word, Hera?"

"Blossom, sir."

"What did you say?"

"I mean…" Her voice shivered as she drawled out, "Blossom, _Master._ "

Zeus's cock hardened at her enunciation of _Master._ "Do you remember the initial number of spanks I will give to you should you act so undisciplined during a social event?"

"Twenty spanks, Master. You add more, if you wish to further my punishment."

"Good girl."

He brought his hand down firmly on her ass. She wriggled, and jumped. He smacked her over and over again, watching with pleasure as the cheeks of her butt turned from their normal color to an ever-darkening red. As she wriggled beneath his hand, her round ass jiggled in a dance he had come to love. He knew that each movement was making her wetter and that when he finally entered her she would be perfectly ready.

Hera felt her husband's hands spanking her hard enough to sting, and warm her bottom, but not hard enough to make her cry. As each blow struck, she could feel the tingling need in her cunt grow and the dampness of her sex. The spanks hurt more each time he hit, but the anticipation was more uncomfortable. Each strike brought her closer to wanting him inside of her, filling her up.

After twenty strikes, he slowed down and began to caress her tingling ass. The change from pain to pleasure was sudden, and she moaned with the joy of it. He lingered, fingers gently tracing the outline of the red marks on her ass, moving in gradual swoops from the outside of the cheeks in and down to her labia, then back out.

After a moment, he stopped and his hands left her. Hera heard a quiet buzzing and realized what was to come. The vibrator was on, and he held it just a hair's-width from her skin. She arched her ass and pushed back with her cunt trying desperately to touch the vibrating toy. He pulled it away, teasing her, and she groaned in disappointment at its absence.

When she had returned to her former position, ass in the air without arching, he carefully brought the vibrator to the lips of her pussy and barely touched them. It was exactly what she wanted, and she pushed herself into it. This time, Zeus held the vibrator still, watching as she rubbed herself as far up and down the shaft as she could.

The vibrating toy on her sex pushed her further and further towards her edge, and she felt like an addict needing more. She tried desperately to position herself so that it would slip into her vagina and satisfy her. But he pulled it gently away so that she had to satisfy herself with the vibrations along her outer lips. She moaned in arousal and frustration, coming closer to an orgasm, knowing that she would never reach it this way but not wanting it to stop.

Hera felt a slight change of position as he transferred the vibrator to his left hand, and wriggled in anticipation as she realized that this meant a continuation of her spanking.

He didn't make her wait.

 _Smack!_

Smack!

His right hand came down firmly and steadily as his left hand held the vibrator against her pussy. Each hit pushed her into the vibrator, and she felt its tingle combine with the pain/tingle of the spanking. She rocked forward each time he hit her, and back again when his hand swung away.

 _Smack! Smack!_

The spanking sped up, and she rocked faster and faster, with every more force. More as an accident than anything else, she hit on the angle that allowed the head of the vibrator to slip into her pussy. Her cry was low and guttural as she felt herself start to let go. He held the vibrator so that the head remained inside of her as she moved, watching with pleasure as her juices dripped down the toy and onto his hand.

 _Smack! Smack!_

The spanking continued as she rolled on the vibrator and the combination of sensations quickly grew to be too much. Anticipating her orgasm, he quickly pulled the vibrator out of her cunt, relishing her moan of despair.

If there was any time to ensure that she remembered her lesson, this was it.

"Do you know what you did tonight that would have caused this punishment, Hera?"

Gasping, she slowly tried to pull her mind away from the sensations of pleasure, pain, sudden emptiness that were coursing through her body. "I. . . I made a fool of myself."

"Be specific, Hera. You and I have done foolish things, but what you did tonight was borderline foolish."

"I… I embarrassed you in front of our siblings."

"Good. And how do you feel about that?"

"I'm sorry, Master Zeus." Hera said, desperately trying to hang on to her arousal and trying not to groan in disappointment as it fled. The blasted bastard just loved it when she called him that – her controlling, insatiable king. Her Zeus.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Zeus asked carefully, bringing the vibrator back to within an inch of her clitoris.

She felt its nearness, and said what she needed to in order to get it back inside of her: "Yes."

"Good. Play with this while I finish your punishment." He held the vibrator between her legs, and she reached back and grabbed it with one hand, bringing her shoulders down to the bed for balance.

Hungrily, she shoved the vibrator into her vagina, loving every inch of it as it moved inside of her.

Zeus steadied himself, and resumed her spanking, bringing down his hand on her ass slowly and deliberately, timing each blow to coincide with her thrust into the vibrator. Soon, with the vibrator deep inside of her, she felt herself nearing the edge of coming. Each hit brought warmth and tingling pain to her ass while the vibrator filled her completely, pushing against the back wall of her sex and rubbing against the sweet spot deep inside.

She rolled her hips, luxuriating in the sensations in her ass and pussy, and soon began to buck violently. She held the vibrator still and fucked it as hard as she could. He increased the force of his spanks so that the pain rose as her pleasure did. Finally, she cried out as her orgasm washed over her.

Satisfied, but not spent, Hera let go of the vibrator and turned to him noticing for the first time how hot and hard her husband was. His cock glistened with pre-cum, and his body with sweat and arousal. She pulled herself off the bed, and he sat down at its edge, legs spread slightly. Reaching out a hand, he cupped her breast, and she leaned down so that her breasts were in his face. With his thumb and forefinger, he rolled the nipple of one breast and licked it into hardened pebbles. Focusing his mouth's attention on that nipple, he reached with his hand to play with the other. He ravished her, the way he always did even before they started to enter this type of kink. She quietly moaned, enjoying her after-orgasm glow, and his attention to her sensitive breasts.

After a moment. she quietly pulled herself down so she was kneeling in front of him. She smiled up at him, and teased the head of his coke with her flickering tongue, gently licking and touching it with only the tongue's tip. She circled it gently, then carefully licked the length of his penis. When he looked across her back, he could just see the top of the red marks from his hands spanking her moments ago. This only increased his arousal.

Hera wet her lips, and slowly pushed her head forward until his entire length was in her mouth. Licking and playing with it using her tongue, she slipped it back out. Wetting the shaft, she slid it back into her mouth where it stretched to the back of her throat. With increasing speed, she fucked his cock with her mouth. It moved in and out over and over until he was groaning and panting from the pleasure of her hot wet mouth on him.

"That's enough," Zeus groaned, although Hera wasn't convinced that he wanted to stop.

But she knew better than to disobey him. She gracefully stood up, and climbed on top of him, straddling his coke. She playfully ground against him, first rubbing her clit against the length of his penis, mimicking the movement of the vibrator earlier. Then, gently pushing herself on top of him so that only the tip of his head was inside of her. She wriggled laughing as he groaned and reached for her.

The balance of power had shifted, and she decided to toy with him.

"You know," Hera said in a playfully pouting voice, "I wouldn't have been so rude talking about your little third parties to Hestia and Demeter if my husband hadn't ignored me so terribly, while attempting to get a nymph's number, too."

His reaction was immediate anger. He pulled her head and shoulders down as he turned and sat up in the blink of an eye. In barely a heartbeat, she found her face and chest pushed into a pillow to the left of his body with his left hand pressing down on her back, and her ass balanced on his thighs.

 _Smack!_

His right hand slammed into her ass, far harder than it ever had before. She cried out in shock and pain. He rained down slaps hitting quickly but deliberately so that he covered every inch of her bare bottom with red welts from his fingers and palm. Over and over again, his hand fell, and each hit was hard enough to be a punishment in itself.

It took a second for her to get over her surprise, but when she did, her feeling caught up, and she thrashed wildly and cried out, desperately trying to avoid the relentless barrage of brutal blows. Each time his hand rained down on her bottom, she first felt the shock of the hit, then the warmth spreading out from the center of the strike and unfolding into a burning heat. Just as the heat began to unfurl, his hand came down again somewhere different and the heat would blend with the pain of that spanking and then it would double as he spanked her again and again. _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

The sound was euphoria and pain in a fucked up nutshell.

"I'm sorry! I swear!" Hera gasped out, trying to negotiate her way out of the burning agony of her blistering ass.

His response was simple and graphic:

"That…" _Smack!_ _  
_  
"Isn't…" _Smack!_ _  
_  
"Good enough…" He said, punctuating each word with another strike.

"Please. . .I'm sorry, Master Zeus. I've learned my lesson." She yelped incoherently.

At that, he paused.

"No, you haven't." He said simply. "If you'd learned your lesson, then you wouldn't have tried to pass off the blame on me." He spoke calmly and logically, his once brutal hand gently caressing her sensitive butt. "You know that this was a social event honoring Persephone's return from the Underworld, and that I wouldn't be able to give you all of my attention, but you chose to pout and share altered gossip about me to our siblings. You behaved like a spoiled child."

"No, I…" The words were barely out of her mouth when his hand hardened and came down in a single decisive slam. She cried out, and his hand returned to its gentle task, but the warning was clear-no interruptions.

Above her quiet drawing of breaths, he continued. "You better be fucking thankful that I'm not tying you up in silk, baby. It just so happens that I'm being very patient right now, but the next time you pull up this shit again – it's a whole week full of dildos for you and none of mine raw. Now, you wouldn't like that, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." Hera shook her head, trying to suppress her guilt.

"I admit, I graced some attention on that nymph." Zeus told her solemnly as caressed her ass smoothly, almost massaging it sweetly as he went on. "But in the end, you know I'll always come running back to you, Hera."

She listened between her short sighs, knowing it was true. She had only wanted him to stop flirting with the nymph, but it had spiraled out of control until she was nearly at the edge creating a war between the gods by convincing her siblings – and the others – that Zeus wasn't fit to be a ruler. But, at the same time, it hurt when he didn't pay attention to her. She hated feeling invisible, a product of his various mistresses before the modern era. It had made sense at the time to border speculations against him – even if she _had_ learned her lesson when he chained her up in the sky.

But now, lying on his lap, ass in the air, she knew with painful certainty that she had gone too far. Her breathing silenced as she quietly tried to suppress the whimpers that she muffled against the pillow from the pain in her bright scarlet bottom and the understanding that she had humiliated herself and him.

He continued, "I have a solution. Mother Rhea and our aunts are visiting the pantheon every Sunday. You will attend tomorrow."

"But," She whined as she strained her neck to search her husband's face. "I won't be able to. . ."

"Sit down?" He asked mockingly as he continued his hand's ministrations on her ass. "No, you won't. I thought that might be quite the fancy and question on you."

"Zeus, no!" She cried out as his plan became clear. Every time Rhea and her aunts came, every goddess invited during the visit of the Titaness chatted on the veranda of the pantheon hall, while their husbands relaxed inside. Her discomfort at sitting would be obvious from the moment she tried to sit down, and everyone that knew of her and her husband's new lifestyle would know about her punishment tonight. They would talk about it for months! She would never live it down.

"What would mother think?!" She reasoned.

"Are you arguing with me?" His voice was stern and clear as thunder began to rumble from outside. He grabbed a fistful brown hair and pulled at it, causing her head to snap up and for her to stare at his daring electric blue eyes. The sensation of the pull was delicious and painful at the same time, causing the queen of the gods to moan. "You like it when I pull your hair like this, don't you?"

Hera could only reply with a whimpered nod.

"The decision is final, my queen." Zeus growled in a low voice. "Tomorrow."

"Oh please, no!" She said again, and heard the pleading tone in her voice. "I can't. I'll be embarrassed!"

The words came out in a jumble, and only after they were halfway out did her brain catch up and notice the tone of voice he was using. It was suddenly clear just how angry he was, and she knew that the last thing she should be doing is arguing. But, before she could try to take back the words and apologize, he spoke.

"You need another lesson." And the barrage began again. It was as hard and decisive as before, but her ass was more tender that it was before, and each hit laid a trail of fire on the cheek. Gods, she was so going to make him pay for this. An entire bottle of lotion would have to be used on her, and her ass would still be on fire for weeks. Goddesses who get slapped by their husbands by the ass don't heal to quickly unless they consult Apollo. In which case, Hera's pride was too far up for her to do that.

She struggled desperately, but to no avail. He held her down like she was merely a doll and continued, his strong arm rising again and again.

As she wriggled on his lap, she felt the pain and warmth joined by a new sensation-lust pooled at her groin, and with each brush of her clitoris against his thighs she got wetter. Soon the combination of the pleasure and the pain grew as she rocked herself against him. The pain was still intense, but now it served to enhance her pleasure.

When the slapping ceased, she felt his fingers stroke the lips of her sex teasingly. And when he slipped two fingers into her, her body wracked violently. He plunged his fingers further, hitting her sweet spot after the first five strokes. That's how well he knew her pussy – how knowledgeable he was that it was _his_ and _his alone_ to fuck and worship.

His ministrations continued, and when another finger slipped in – she practically lost control as her moans filled the room. With the combination of his unrelenting fingers and his hand continually pulling at her hair, sending delicious sparks down towards her sex, it was impossible not to thrash in pure, utter pleasure. And when her need to come was building up, she begged him, "May I please cum, Master Zeus?"

"No." He spat at her harshly as he quickened the pace of his fingers's ministrations. _Oh gods._

"Master, please!" She gasped, nearly yelling when his other hand released her hair and started pinching her clitoris – emitting more pleasure.

"Don't you fucking cum until I say so, Hera." He warned her, though his voice was a mixture of strong and sweet. How was it possible to find such a statement romantic? "This pussy is mine, and I damn right command it not to cum. If you cum, you will never feel my cock raw inside of you. Do you understand?"

"But master…" She trailed off and he pinched her clitoris harder this time, causing her body to lurch in directions she couldn't father. "Fuck! Please, Master Zeus. Oh gods yes. I-I promise. I won't cum. I'll do anything you want. Just don't stop. Please. Anything!"

"Anything?" He asked her curiously. "Will you go to the visitation tomorrow?"

"Yes, Master. I will! Just—" She cut herself short as ground her hips to give his fingers an easier rhythm, crying out as her juice poured onto his legs. He continued these ministrations, even as she was at the brink of her orgasm, and before she was about to ask if she could come again, he spoke.

"Cum for me, Hera." He whispered violently against her ear, and she screamed as she allowed her orgasm to take over. To be resisted the pleasure of cumming was a high somehow far too difficult to come down from. But once she came down from her high, she felt his coke hard against her, and knew she had to have it inside of her. Risking his anger again, she raised her head and moved to a sitting position. He didn't react, so she climbed astride him, and continued to writhe and moan.

"Take me, please." She begged him as she ground her hips against his hardened cock.

One look at her above him, brown hair drenched with sweat, and he felt himself letting go. Tired from the night, he relaxed and let her make the effort. She thrust herself on him, rocking forward and back, oblivious to everything but the pleasure and pain, trying desperately to please the one who gave both in such abundance. As she moved, her breasts bounced up and down, and he buried his face in them as he sat up, loving the feel of the soft skin on his cheek and her nipple in his mouth.

He clutched her ass and ground himself into her as he faced the beginning of his own orgasm.

"Hera, damn it." He hissed in between moans as he tightened his grasp on her hips.

"Don't you," He pushed into her, nearly pushing her all the way out of him.

"Fucking," He pulled on her hair again, emitting a joyful moan from his wife's lips.

"Embarrass me like that." He kissed and bit harshly against the flesh of her neck, and the louder her moans resounded – the faster he dragged his cock up her sex until he was pushing into her at an inhumane speed.

"Again!" He growled at against her skin this time, as he tightened his grip on her ass and hair angrily.

"Yes, Master!" She moaned in reply as she dug her own nails against his taut muscles, dragging some across his back violently as he had held onto her ass and her. "Zeus, I'm close!"

Their thrusts grew heavier, faster and needier as they collided their hips in a rhythm so connecting – it nearly left them breathless. He took her mouth in hers, savoring her taste and fighting for the dominance he so desired to give her. While Hera wanted to dominate him at times, she knew her limits and she knew that she was better at submitting – and she only did that to him, which satisfied the lord of the skies in more ways than one. And when he bit at her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood, it felt like pure and utter bliss as they went at each other, again and again.

When he bucked his hips up to meet her, he stilled and served his release. A loud cry escaped Hera's lips as Zeus thundered back with a menacing growl, and she followed him, allowing a string of curses and his name to reach his ears.

They sat together, all sweat and body mingled in the aftermath of their raw, unrelenting exchange of pleasure. A loud rumble of thunder went from outside, and rain started to pour as they both listened to the sound of their harsh breaths. Zeus finally fell onto the bed, his wife cradled on top of him – her halo of brown hair a mess against his chest. She was beautiful, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

He brushed aside her hair and kissed her lovingly, feeling her breathe warm against him. Careful not to interrupt her return from the now, he reached out to the side where he opened a drawer from an end table. He drew out a bottle of lotion before slamming the drawer back in.

"Aftercare, my love." He whispered to her sweetly, and when she hummed in agreement – he sat himself and Hera up tiredly. Hera clung to him by wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and she grinned when she finally met his eyes.

The queen captured his lips against hers and when she bit down on his bottom lip, he groaned. Pulling away, she saw him squirting a generous amount of white lotion on his hand before caressing it onto her ass. A sigh of both relief and pleasure left her lips as he massaged the cheeks, squeezing every once in a while to tease her.

"Zeus, do I really need to go tomorrow?" She asked him in the midst of his aftercare, causing him to look at her solemnly.

"Yes, you need to, baby." He replied as he kissed the tip of her nose, glad that they were out of play now and that she could call him by his name again. Her husband continued to squirt amounts of lotion on his hand and massaging them leisurely onto her ass. "Mother would be mad if you didn't."

"If my ass starts rubbing on those wicker chairs you had Hermes order," she started as he squeezed a cheek, causing her to giggle. "I'll have you sleeping on the couch."

"I'll have to replace those wicker chairs, then." Zeus chuckled as he kissed Hera's forehead before checking the bottle of lotion, which was now wrinkled due to its emptiness. "Looks like we'll need another bottle of lotion."

"It's your fault." Hera accused him seriously, but she laughed when he brought her down so that he was now hovering over her.

"Perhaps," He started to trail kisses down from her lips, then to her neck, her breasts and lower until he reached the lips of her sex. "I shall make it up to you."

Before she could protest, Zeus had started his ministrations again – and their night was filled with rain, thunder and lightning as they consummated once more. This time, without the new lifestyle. And they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
